


Not From The Phone

by Sea_Odder



Series: Let's Shitpost and Things [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A side fic of Let's Shitpost!, Multi, but still rly gud, like actual writing, more ships will be added in the future, not texting, with less memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sea_Odder/pseuds/Sea_Odder
Summary: Actually written parts of the fanfiction, "Lets Shitpost!" You won't understand this without reading it. (Its funny I swear)Basically what I want to write but can't because PHONE MEMES OVER TEXT (ok I lied I'm not funny)





	1. A lovely night

Alex was having the time of his life. He couldn't speak for Aaron but for him, he couldn't have stopped smiling if his life depended on it. 

It was just Netflix, nothing particularly exciting. Just some original shows, nostalgic movies and then go home. But then Aaron reluctantly turns on Elf and ten minutes into the movie he puts his arm on the top of the couch. Which wouldn't be that amazing except Alex was in front of that arm! He basically indirectly had his arm around Alex and Alex was beaming.

When asked why he was smiling so much Alex couldn't help but respond with a quote.

"I just like smiling. Smiling's my favorite."

"Yeah, sure." Aaron chuckled in response.  
And every time Alex heard that chuckle he was afraid the world would end from such a perfect little laugh. And when Burr laughed his heart out, Alex couldn't help but laugh too, before wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans.

"Who's your favorite character?" Alex asked. He full on expected for him to respond with 'every character has their own perks, I like all of them' but was surprised with,

"I like Joanie, I like her voice."

Alex's head almost exploded.  
When Aaron turned to look at him, silently asking him the same question, Alex stammered before answering.

"Uh I like the uh, umm. My favorite is probably the raccoon." He answered looking down to hold in his own laughter but couldn't when he heard Aaron's.

"I just wanted a hug!" He laughed and Alex felt infinitely warmer, or maybe it was because of the fact the Aaron's arm now was actually around Alex and the warmth immediately turned into an incinerator.

Once the movie ended and they decided to call it a night, Alex shut off his phone and stood from the couch. His back slightly ached from being curled up for so long but it felt good to stretch. Before he could get to the door Aaron's arms wrapped tightly around Alex and he was glad Aaron was behind him because he was sure his face was bright red.

"Text me when you get home, Kay?" He whispered and Alex was sure he would melt in his grasp. 

"Sure." Was all he could get out before Aaron let go and opened the door for his friend.

With a smile, Alex left the house,

"Bye, Aaron."

"See you tomorrow, Alexander."

Alex would've skipped home if he didn't drive instead. His cheeks practically ached with the amount of smiling tonight but it didn't bother him one bit. How on earth was he supposed to sleep tonight? 

The answer is; he couldn't. And he couldn't shut up either, after talking so much John locked him out of his room, Alex ran back to his own gave an attempt at sleep with no avail.

So naturally, Alex grabbed his phone and ranted on the group chat instead. He knew they were sleeping but he was just too excited. He finally put his phone down cause he knew all too well to never wake up Eliza after a workday. She loved kids but...he understood. Soon enough he finally fell asleep dreaming of a possible relationship.


	2. Cat bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cats because I said so

Ow.

Ow.

Ow.

Pain stung at his scalp continuously but Thomas couldn't stop the smile and the giggle as the little kitten lunged itself at his hair over and over again. He seemed so focused with pulling at his curls and Thomas thought it impossible for anyone to not find it incredibly adorable. 

Owww.

He winced when Philip's claws got stuck in part of his hair and helped him with a laugh when he heard a tiny frantic mew.

Holding the gray ball of fluff in his hand he felt his heart melt as the kitten mewed loudly at seeing the world much taller than before. He placed the cat back down on his chest and watched as Philip find his bearings before running back to playfully attack Thomas' hair.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before." Alex spoke, looking up from his phone with a smirk.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy before." Thomas shot back.

Ow.

"That's kind of sad." Alex said with a look of pity.

Thomas picked up the kitten to face it towards his "father".

"Is it?"

"You right."

Alex looked back down at his phone with a smile. Even if his opinions and ideas were shit, Thomas guessed he wasn't that bad to be around.

Sooner or later, Thomas and Alex started working but not excluding playing with Philip. It almost made the compromising easier when you have a kitten between you.

They decided to call it a night when Philip fell asleep on Thomas' lap and both men realized how tired they were too.

Thomas near swooned when Hamilton, usually loud and fierce, gently picked up the cat like a baby and cradled it like he held the world in his hands. Thomas didn't think his heart could handle it. He never thought he would ever find a thing like Alexander's smile something he'd like to see everyday. But he did, and he wouldn't reveal it to anybody.

If only Washington knew the way to bring two political enemies together was with kittens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BET YOU DIDNT EXPECT THAT SHIT


	3. "Thomas."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if instead of Hamburr, it was Jamilton?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GET READY FOR PAIN

~"What if hamburr wasn't the focused ship in the story and Jamilton was?"~

Jefferson lifted his gaze from his phone and to James, knowing his friend did the right thing. He couldn't make Alex feel a certain way about him, no matter what he did.

He walked over to his friend and pulled him into a hug, he needed one right now. His grip on his phone was tight and unrelenting. Which brought a thought, he should text Alex even if he couldn't find his kitten.

\------------------------------------------

Macaroni&shade: hey Alex, idk if you're still out looking or what but it's dark and I'll gladly help you look tomorrow but for right now i have to call it a night

Macaroni&shade: im sorry

\------------------------------------------

Thomas knew it wouldn't be the best news to get but he would want to know if in Alex's shoes. Sending the text didn't do a miracle but it did make Thomas feel just a little bit better.

"Let's go home." He heard James say, he turned and smiled at his friend even though there was still pain in his chest.

"Yeah." And they started walking, it was chilly from the newly fall weather and the fact that it was almost midnight once they got back to Thomas' house.

"Do you want me to stay over again?" He heard James ask and saw the concern on his face.

"No. You should sleep in your own bed, Jemmy. I do feel a lot better." He gave his friend a half smile.

"No way you're magically cured after a few texts." James crossed his arms, he wasn't buying it. Thomas laughed because for once he was telling the truth.

"Of course not. But I feel good enough to not worry my friend and grow a pair." 

"It's not a wrong thing to feel bad about things, Thomas."

"I know, what I'm really trying to say is...get the fuck off my property, Madison."

They both stared at each other before bursting into laughter, he swore he heard James mutter, "you fucker" which only made Thomas laugh harder. Little by little the pain in his heart was starting to fade.

With another hug and a goodbye, Thomas watched his friend drive off and life started to feel a little duller. He knew he would feel better after a full nights sleep though. 

Thomas had just walked in his house and had hung up his jacket when he heard his phone ring, assuming it was James, Thomas was shocked when he saw the name Hamilton on the screen.

\------------------------------------------

Catfather: come over right now

Catfather: and I mean right now

\------------------------------------------

Thomas never ran faster to his car in his life. Forgetting about his jacket, Thomas quickly submitted to the orders of his stupid crush.

Dammit he was weak...

So he drove, he drove the surprisingly short distance to Alexander's apartment with his heart pounding in his chest.

What did he want?  
Was he angry?  
Was he mad at Thomas?  
Did he find Philip?  
Was he hurt?

His mind raced and so did he out of his car and into the building. Soon enough he found himself sweating in front of Hamilton's door. Stalling he checked the time, 

12:37

Fuck. He was gonna regret that tomorrow.

Welp, Thomas managed to swallow his pride and knock on the door. 

Almost instantly, Alex opened the door, and wow he was a mess. Thomas' jaw almost dropped. His hair a mess, his eyes red from crying, the bags under them were more noticeable than usual and Thomas didn't think Alex had ever looked so small before. (He always made an effort to look taller)

"Thomas." Was all he said in a tiny, rough voice, and Thomas was sure his heartbeat was faster than a hummingbird's.

Alex put his face in Thomas' chest and promptly sobbed. Thomas didn't know what he was expecting but he should've expected that. (Too bad he didn't)

After a second of shock, Thomas went full mother mode and wrapped his arms around Alex, whispering sweet things to calm him.

"Hey now, everything's gonna be okay."

Alex locked his arms around his neck, Thomas couldn't find it in him to be flustered.

"You're gonna be fine."

"Just take deep breaths"

"Don't worry about a thing, sweetheart."

Alex's arms tightened at that and Thomas heard his breath hitch (and not from crying) and before Thomas even realized what he was saying, he kept going.

"You're okay, darling."

"Everything is okay, honey."

"I'm right here for you, sweet pea."

Alex was almost strangling Thomas now, but he didn't care, another whisper of one more pet name and Alex's head shot up, looking up at Thomas with tear-filled eyes and face red.

"Thomas..." He whispered, and Thomas gulped. He couldn't help himself.

"Yes, sweetie?"

Alex immediately grabbed Thomas' face and pushed their lips together, clamping his eyes shut. Thomas' eyes blew wide before realizing he was missing his chance and kissed back like his life depended on it. He heard Alex squeak against their lips and felt his heart explode for what was probably the fourth time tonight. 

After a few seconds Alex broke the kiss and Thomas wanted to cry.

"Thoma-"

"Yes, I'm here, I'm right here darling. What do you need." Thomas still hadn't opened his eyes, he couldn't. He knew he was about to face rejection.

"Thomas, please look at me...please." He sounded so broken and when Thomas opened his eyes, he looked just as bad.

"I'm sorry...for making you come here. For just doing...that. I just...I need someone right now but that wasn't fair to you. The least I've could've done was ask and you-" 

Thomas cut him off again, this time with a kiss.

"Don't...you dare...apologize." Kissing and talking is just as hard as it sounds.

"Thomas."

"Alexander?"

"Please...don't leave me. Promise me I'm enough for you."

"Oh sweetheart. You're more than enough, and I don't want anything else." 

Aaron Burr, eat your heart out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM IN SO MUCH PAIN


	4. ~Kiss kiss fall in love~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sweet, very pure

Alex trudged over to the door, he knew he was a mess but at this point he didn't care anymore. He saw John waiting for him awkwardly at the door, and Jefferson in the doorway looking like the world was about to end.

Alex started to feel concerned for his friend, (enemy? Frenem- oh who cares) and made his way to them a little faster.

"Hey, um, what's up?" He purses his lips as John took out his phone. Probably texting.

"Um, can we talk...alone?" He gave a quick glance at john before his nervous gaze sat back on Alex.

"Oh. Uh, sure." He also looked to John as he sheepishly made his way into the kitchen and shut the door.

"So what did you need to t-" Alex was cut off. With a kiss.

Whaaaaaaaaat?

Thomas' lips were soft, that was for sure, but before Alex could properly react, he pulled away.

"Listen, Alexander, I'm sorry. Just forget about that, in fact forget about everything. Just- You need to forgive Aaron, he deserves it, YOU deserve it. Don't throw it away. And for everyone's sake, especially mine, just...go back to hating me. Everything was easier then."  
He rambled anxiously while Alex just stared with wide eyes.

"Wha-"

"Goodbye, Alex."

"Thomas, wait!"

"Goodbye."

Before Alex could say anything else, Thomas was already at the staircase. Alex bet that even if he went after him, Thomas wouldn't explain.

Alex looked down sadly, in even more despair. He slowly closed the door and immediately John burst threw the kitchen door. He expected him to say something, only to watch him go back to madly texting. Alex grabbed his own phone and pulled up the many text notifications in the group chat.

\------------------------------------------

John backed away from the door with a glare at Burr. Understandable, but Alex grimaced at the hurt face from Aaron. Thomas wants him to forgive Aaron, he doesn't know if he can but he's gonna hear him out and try.

"Aaron Burr, sir." He spoke calmly, even though he knew he was a mess and probably was still evident of crying, he stood tall.

"Alexander..." he spoke desperately,  
"I honestly don't know what went wrong between us and it's killing me. I need to know, so I can fix this."

Alex almost started bawling right there but held in his tears to look at Philip being cradled in one of Aaron's hands. Burr caught the message, and gently placed the kitten in Alex's arms.

"I didn't know you had a cat."

"Yeah, well, he's new to the family."

Burr smiled sadly at that and Alex's heart fluttered only to sink again. Theodosia, he has Theodosia. 

"He's really cute. What's his name?"

"Uh, Philip..."

"Huh...hi, Philip." He spoke fondly, petting Philip's head lightly. Alex felt a deep purr vibrating in his hand, and his heart soared.

"Listen, Aaron, I don't know where our relationship lies and I want to know what you think of me before we do anything else." Alex demanded, he couldn't wait anymore, goddamnit Burr better not give him any of his no opinion bullshit. Aaron's head snapped up to look at Alex and felt his face flush.

"Uh, well, I...um."

"Damn it, Burr!" Alex snapped,  
"What is it with you? Do you like me? Do you hate me? Do you think I'm hot and nothing else? Am I something to you or have I been imagining this the whole time? Damn it, I need to know." He held Philip close and missed his comforting purr, it stopped once Alex started yelling.

"Alex, I really really like you. Like...a lot. When you started avoiding me, I was so heartbroken, and when Thomas said th-"

"Thomas? What about Thomas?"

Burr seemed surprised at the interruption, before continuing.

"When he said that you didn't want to talk to me anymore."

"Only because you were convinced you did nothing wrong."

Burr looked perplexed at that, furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Alex with a silent question. When Alex didn't know how to answer, Aaron spoke.

"What are you talking about? I never said that?"

Now Alex was perplexed, and started to take out his phone.

"What? No. Thomas said-"

"Thomas lied." Burr said as he put his hands on Alex's shoulders.

"But he wouldn- he said tha- he-"

"Alexander."

Alex looked up into Aaron's eyes with despair.

"I don't care anymore. What's between us is something more than friends and I don't want to throw it away. I have strong feelings for you, Alex. Please accept them."

Alex felt tears well up once again, let them burn his eyes but did not let them fall. He spoke, desperately trying to keep his voice from wavering.

"What about that girl you like, huh? Theodosia. Don't you have strong feeling for her?"

Alex was too afraid to look him in the eye and waited for his hands to leave his shoulders. It didn't happen, but instead his hands tightened and refused to have Alex leave.

"It's not like that! I swear, we're just friends! I mean we used to date but I don't like her like that anymore! I like you! Please believe me, I don't want her in a relationship! I want to be with you, please let me! Alexander...please..." now it was Aaron's voice that was wavering and tears finally fell from Alex's face, but now a smile had been on his face. 

Theodosia was just a friend, but Alex wasn't. Alex was more. Alex was wanted, was needed by Aaron. His heart soared and stayed in a floaty feeling as he put Philip down and hugged Aaron with all his might.

"I do. I believe you. And I want to too...be with you...I mean...like I-" 

"I get it." Aaron chuckled into his ear and Alex tightened his arms, wanting to stay like this forever. Or so he thought, he was mistaken when Aaron pulled away and connected their lips with a smile. Alex's heart almost burst out of his chest. It was chaste and sweet, basically a peck, but there still was so much feeling in it, Passion. 

Aaron's lips were so warm, he felt cold when he pulled away. They were soft and smooth and pushing away a smile in order to properly kiss Alex. Unlike Thomas, Alex thought but quickly pushed it away. He cared for him but right now he wanted to focus on himself and Aaron.

They smiled at each other and look down at their entwined hands, also Philip rubbing his face and marking Aaron's foot. They both giggled and it was a refreshing sound for the both of them after all the sadness that had been surrounding them for so long.

"Does this mean what I think it means?!?!" They were broken out of their trance by John screaming behind them, phone in hand.

Alex rolled his eyes at his best friend and took one hand to smooth back his messy hair, the other still holding Aaron's.

"Yes it does, you dingus."

John then promptly dropped to his knees and yelled with his arms in the air.

"YES! FINALLY!" 

Aaron laughed at John's antics, while Alex just scoffed. He was used to this. Philip ran over to John and when wasn't picked up, started attacking John's sweatpants. Philip gave no fucks and did what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K I S S K I S S F A L L I N L O V E


	5. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Mystery Girl as herself

Eliza hated being late for work, and if there's anything she hates more, it's misogyny. (But there's none of that in this) She also hates, well, strongly dislikes having no caffeine in her when she's late. She needs energy to work with kids, God damit.

She (safely) raced to the nearest coffee shop which just had to be one of those weird hipster cafes. Great. She doesn't actually mind them that much but she was in a crappy mood so. She sped into the store without looking and crashed into an exiting customer. Eliza fell on her butt and went into full mother mode.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, are you okay?" She hurriedly said picking up the poor person's split coffee and jacket that she dropped.

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

Eliza looked up from her frantic scrambling to deep brown eyes. They seemed so big like they could hold the world. Eliza knew where this was going.

"A-are you sure? Here, let me buy you a new coffee."

She felt her face heat up from the girl-beautiful hair, and her beautiful eyes, and her beautiful...uh, face. She was just really pretty, okay?

"No no no! Nonsense, I'm fine." She beamed despite having just fallen from being slammed into by some dummy. Oh god she was kind too, and pretty.

"Are you serious?! No way am I walking into you and not getting you a new drink!"

"You don't have to! The fact that you're sorry is enough."

"You're crazy."

She only laughed in response. A clear, gorgeous laugh that made Eliza's heart skip. The girl put her hand on Eliza's arm and Eliza felt her face heat up. Oh no.

The girl wouldn't let Eliza buy her a new coffee, she instead demanded a friendly conversation while they both ordered their drinks. Eliza's heart was having spasms every time the girl smiled at her. 

She had such a beautiful smile. Oh god.

They talked for another minute before going their separate ways. Once Eliza got back in her car to go to work, she realized that she didn't even know this girl's name. She fell in love instantly from her voice, eyes, and everything else learned in ten minutes. Shit, not again.

Eliza was helpless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que Broadway karaoke


	6. ...Things...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implied sexual-ness...I'm good at this

Alex heard Aaron take out his fake vampire fangs and although the sound was gross, Alex knew what he was about to do. He put his phone to sleep but kept a tight grip on it in anticipation.

He felt Aaron place light kisses on his neck and the hair on his neck stood on end. He sighed and let his head fall back on Aaron's shoulder and his arms wrapped around Alex's waist.

"You look good in a basketball uniform." He heard Aaron chuckle in his ear.

"Gasp! Did Aaron Burr just give his opinion!"

"Shut up." He laughed and Alex couldn't help but join in. He felt Aaron gently push him down on his bed and his hands left traces on fire on Alex's body. 

They shared a deep kiss before Aaron went back down to the neck. Just like a vampire should. The kisses however were heavier now and Alex had to repress the urge to groan with how good they felt. One of Aaron's fingers slipped up under Alex's shirt and all at once Aaron stopped, waiting for his boyfriend's consent. Alex wanted to giggle.

"You can keep going." Was all he managed to say. He put all his concentration on the way Aaron squeezed his hips. The way he hugged Alex while attacking his neck at the same time. The warm heavy breathing on Alex's skin between each kiss. It all felt amazing.

His concentration was broken however when Aaron snorted in his ear in an effort to control his laughter. Alex was afraid for a second that he was laughing at him but instead asked,

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, um, just uh...What do vampires do best?"

What? Alex gave Aaron a look and saw him staring up at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. Alex saw the mischief in his eyes and decided to play along.

"I don't know, Aaron. What?" He faked his enthusiasm with a smirk.

"Come on, you have to guess." He smiled brightly and Alex couldn't possibly resist the urge to smile back.

"Umm...hunt?"

"No."

"Drink blood?"

"Close."

"Goddamnit I didn't ask for this." He joked and Aaron dropped his head in the crook of Alex's neck. He could feel him laughing and his heart fluttered. 

"I give up." He shrugged, not that Aaron could see but he raised his head to Alex's ear to whisper ever so softly with a giggle.

"Sucking."

Alex's face felt like it was on fire, he also felt other...things. Was this a dream come true?

"Do they?"

"Mmhm."

"...prove it."

"Love to."

We don't need to divulge any further then that. Heheh. Needless to say, John stood outside the apartment door in his gorilla suit aggressively texting for about half an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ISNT PURE also you probably want a chapter of the Thomas/burr mixup incident and I will be writing that next


	7. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is confused. All they wanted was to have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE KISS IN THE HALLOWEEN CHAPTER BTW THX BYE

Alex could barely see a thing. Why did Halloween parties have to be so dark? Sure, they make it more creepy but when it's affecting Alex's ability to walk in a straight line, it's not worth it.

It's not like Alex could walk in a line if there were light though anyway. There were crowds he had to push through every second, how many people did Dolley know? He looked for the essentials, white shirt, unavoidable long black cape, and probably shoving their face in their phone. Aaron couldn't be that hard to find, right?

He could've sworn the little remaining light got dimmer. (I guess some people here think that seeing well shouldn't be easy.) He was about to give up hope on finding his boyfriend right now until he saw that long black cape. That had to be him, no one else had the same vampire costume. He snuck up behind him, covering his eyes with his hands, 

"Surprise surprise!" He giggled before he released his "victim" and he turned around, perfect for Alex to plant a kiss. If only he had left his eyes open a little longer. If only the room had been a little brighter. If only Jefferson had worn a different costume. 

But none of this had happened, Alex had opened his eyes to see Thomas. (And although he wanted to be near Thomas again and this is the closer they've been recently, it's not exactly what Hamilton had in mind.)

He had jumped back instantly, like his body processed what happened before his mind did. His mind was still trying to process what was happening. Thomas? What is Thomas doing here? Why did I kiss Thomas? HOW could I have kissed Thomas? His mind and heart raced in sync. His face turned red in embarrassment and for some reason the loud party turned silent in his head.

Thomas just stared. Stared at Alex. Stared at his lips. They had just, he had. Thomas would have squealed, turned red, have his heart soar in his chest. But he knew, he knew it was wrong. That kiss wasn't for him, Alex wasn't his. He could tell by the way Alex's eyes were as wide as saucers, the way his hands were clamped over his mouth. This was wrong.

Through their imaginary silence they both somehow managed to hear someone clear their throat. Both their heads snapped over like just witnessed a car accident, something horrifying. It was horrific to Alex at least. 

There stood Burr, face absolutely blank yet there was feelings of hurt and betrayed flooding from his eyes. It broke Alex's heart. He slowly lowered his hands and made an effort to speak.

"Aaron...it's not what it looks like." He felt tears start to build up in his eyes. Crap, why was he so goddamn emotional. Thomas kept staring, he would've said something, he would've defended himself, defended Alexander if not for the anxiety and shock biting at his ankles. But all he could do was watch the scene happening before him as his mind raced.

Burr cleared his throat again after breaking eye contact with Alex for the floor instead. He took a deep breath and stepped back, clenching and unclenching his fists. With another deep breath he had turned to walk away for Alexander to follow. And he did, with a hand back over his mouth. Alex ran after Aaron, needing to tell him the truth, whether he believes it or not.

Thomas stood there, still and silent, for a few long moments before taking in a shaky breath before pulling out his phone and struggling to text James with shivering hands. He started sweating, he felt like he couldn't breath, and overall he just didn't know what to do. So he contacted the person that always did.

Alex had caught up to Aaron quickly desperately trying to explain himself in a house already filled with loud yelling and music. However, it was only when Alex grabbed his boyfriend's wrist did Aaron stop walking aimlessly. He didn't look back at Alex, he couldn't. But Alexander had other plans, and dragged him outside the house in the freezing autumn wind.

"Aaron. Listen to me." He spoke sternly and only continued when Aaron managed to return eye contact with Alex. He rushed with his explanation, like there wasn't enough oxygen in the air for him to continue. He was anxious and frantic but Aaron was only half listening. 

He knew what he was saying, he saw the whole thing. It was a mistake, or at least he prayed it truly was. The fear on Alex's face struck fear in Aaron. He didn't mean to, he knew this. He knew it, then why was Aaron still so hurt? Why did he feel like he needed to cry?

Aaron realized Alex stopped talking after a long silence. He joined reality once again and looked into Alex's worried eyes. With the hand still gripped on his wrist and him taking Alex by the waist, he pulled him into a hug. It wasn't instantly returned and Aaron felt like sobbing for some reason. Why did he feel like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is dedicated to my own confused Romantic feelings

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see a part of the original fic written then tell me in the comments! I might do it!
> 
> (Also other parts like you can request stuff from present, past not future tho cuz idk about that and I'm the author)


End file.
